You May Call Me Marth
by May Yuki
Summary: Lucina's experiences through the past and how she helped protect her father and defeat Grima.
1. You May Call Me Marth

**When ideas come to you because the games are so inspiring...each chapter is probably going to pretty short.**

* * *

"I have to get through! Before it's too late!" Lucina extends her hand out, urging her body to push past the strong barrier in the Outrealm Gate. Her eyes, underneath the mask given to her by Gerome, notice her aunt cowering in fear from a Risen. With a grunt of exertion, she pushes out of the gate. Landing like a cat, she rushes towards Aunt Lissa, barely registering the man a few feet away. "Hurry!" she pushes herself.

As the axe descends towards Lissa, she easily slides in between the two, Falchion blocking the attack. The Risen is relentless, refusing to let off as her arm begins to ache from the strain. She notices Lissa turning her attention towards her, but she ignores it. Right now, she must deal with this accursed Risen. Turning to the man, now realizing that it's Chrom, she utters one word in a low, manly voice. "Help!"

Shaken out of his stupor, he nods, "Right!" Letting out a battle cry, he rushes towards the Risen, getting its attention. It grunts in confusion and Lucina shakes free of the pressure, twisting aside as Chrom appears. The two simultaneously attack the Risen. The Risen's death groan can be heard as Lucina repositions herself. Sheathing Falchion, Chrom turns towards her.

Her heart tightens at the thought of facing her father again. Even though he's really dead in the future, she can't help but feel the emotions threaten to overwhelm her. "Quite an entrance." No, she can't face him now. When she gains her opportunity, then she can escape. "What's your name?" he asks suspiciously. She turns to him, hoping that in the darkness, he can't see her shoulders shaking.

Before she can answer, Frederick appears, someone in Grimleal robes trailing behind him. Anger boils up in her as she darts off towards another mass of Risen, leaving her father and the Shepherds to fend for themselves against the Risen in their vicinity.

_After the battle…_

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others," Frederick comments, Lucina having dispatched the other Risen attempting to attack the Shepherds. She doesn't say anything to them.

"Um, I never got to thank you…for before. So…thank you. You were very brave," Lissa thanks her, curtseying.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

She hesitates, not sure how to reply to this. If she tells him her real name, this could mess her plans up. Taking a shaky breath, hoping they didn't hear it, she utters the name. "You may call me Marth."

* * *

**Next chapter will be about her in Regna Ferox :D I'll probably fix this chapter up later.**


	2. Two Falchions

She doesn't see her father again for quite a while. She had travelled to Regna Ferox, and had just defeated Lon'qu. Even the west Khan, Basilio, believes she is actually a man. She had heard word about Chrom and his troops travelling to Regna Ferox to request assistance in their battles against King Gangrel. Lucina ponders on her next actions; everything seems to be going according to the stories she had been told of in the future.

Her thoughts are interrupted as someone knocks on the dark, wooden door. "Come in," she invites after swiftly placing the black mask onto her face. A dark-skinned man walks in, a serious look on his face. "What did you need, sir?" she asks, standing with a straight, militaristic posture when she realizes that it is Basilio.

"I'm not sure if you've heard about the tradition here in Regna Ferox. But the time is nearing for I and the other Khan, Flavia, to select champions to determine who would be the ruling Khan."

"And what is my role in this?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"Because you defeated Lon'qu recently, I will be choosing you as my champion." He breaks out into a grin. "I'm pretty sure you can beat whoever Flavia throws in! Harhar!"

Lucina bows slightly. "Very well, sir. I would be honored to represent you in the battle."

* * *

Cheers and applause from the arena can be heard as Lucian walks through the dark passageway, only lit up by the torches lining the wall. She clutches her Falchion as she slows her breathing. She has to be careful about this. If she were to gravely wound her father, it would not bode well for the future, but she can't make it seem as though she isn't trying against him.

She strides out to the center of the arena, standing several yards away from Chrom and his troops. "Chrom! Look!" She can hear Lissa's shocked tone as Lissa points at her.

"I see him..." Chrom mutters. Lucina resists the urge to reply, waiting for him to say something. "Marth! One question, before we begin?" She still doesn't reply, not wanting to give herself away. "Fine then...Our swords can speak for us!" Chrom twirls his sword behind him before holding it out in front of him and Lucina imitates his exact movements, brandishing her Falchion in front of her. She is not surprised when she sees Chrom's eyes widening in recognition. "Where did you get that?" She doesn't respond, only letting the doubt seep into him. "There's no way..." He charges towards her before leaping up, spinning in the air as he lands in front of her.

She blocks the strike with her own sword, grunting in exertion. The two engage in a dance, their swords their partners as Chrom's troops engage in battle in the background with her chosen soldiers. As she continues swinging at him, he tries to ask her, "Tell me...who taught you to fight like that?"

They push themselves backwards, mirroring each other's defensive stance. Both charge at one another, their swords extended out, but they both deflect one another. Lucina regains her footing and leaps up, spinning towards Chrom just like he had. She utters two words, "My father!" Instead of blocking the attack, Chrom sidesteps it and Lucina lithely lands on her feet. She turns around, pointing her sword at him. Chrom glowers, still unsure how to deal with his opponent.

* * *

As they incapacitate Lucina's soldiers, she falls down onto one knee, staring at her father as he walks towards her. "Who is your father?" he asks, once again.

"I've said enough for one day, sir," she replies, making sure her voice is still low.

"Hmph, is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that, you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

Lucina chuckles, "Never expected such youthful arrogance...We shall see who shames who!"

The two exchange blows again and Lucina missteps, cursing as Chrom closes in. He delivers one final blow as she flies across the arena. She lies on her back, panting. As the announcer ends the tournament, darkness envelops her.

* * *

**So I saw this sitting in my Doc Manager and decided to just finish it. **


End file.
